Apollo's Thought
by Masih
Summary: In which Apollo just realizes something. Hopefully it's accually done now. A little bit of a Zuse/Paris, Zuris or Parse whatever you want to call it.
1. Chapter 1: Midwife

"I just realized something!" said Apollo happily. The gods and goddesses where having a council meeting but they were having a break waiting for Dionysus to get out of the bathroom.

"Oh? What did you realize? That it's really not nice to make one rhyme everything they say?" asked Artemis is twin sister.

"No," contradicted Apollo, "I just realized that Hephaestus is a midwife!"

All the gods where stunned.

"… How do you mean?" asked Aphrodite.

"You Athena's birth? Dad was having a headache so Hephaestus chopped dad's head open and out sprang Athena. That is how Hephaestus became a midwife!" Everyone was again silent but then Apollo thought of something else.

"Is… is that not supposed to be one of my jobs? I'm the god of doctors so being a midwife should be my job! Hephaestus, you crossed a boundary line! Tomorrow I'm coming and using your forges!"

Hephaestus sputtered, "You're not going to touch my forges as long as I'm alive!"

"You crossed the boundary line! It's only fair!" yelled Apollo.

"What's only fair?" asked Dionysus walked in sitting on his thrown.

"Hephaestus stool my job!"

"You weren't even born yet!"

"You should have let dad have his headache so that I could fix it!"

"He was complaining! I hate complaining gods! I had to fix it!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Would you two just shut up?" yelled Zuse.

Apollo and Hephaestus glared at each other but kept quiet. Then Apollo just had to have another thought.

"Hey dad, you gave birth. You did a woman's job."

* * *

><p><strong>Just something random that I thought of. <strong>

**Review please!**

**Love you all!**

**~Massy~**


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe

"That was incrediblely stupid of you to tell your father that," Hera scolded her son.

"Mom, I am the god of truth you shouldn't tell me not to do my job," said Apollo.

"Not only that! You asked your father who knocked him up!"

Apollo shrugged and grinned, "I would really like to know, wouldn't you?"

This made Hera stop her pacing, but just for a moment. "And who is it that you just realized that after a thousand years? Why couldn't you realize that a thousand years ago when the gods were less irritable?"

"Because I've never even considered it before now and your second question is similar to the first one so there is no need for me to answer that one."

Hera spun on her heels to stand right in front of her son and she pointed to him, "Be quiet! I've had enough of your lip!"

Apollo didn't seem to hear the command with his thoughtful look on his face. "I bet it's Paris of Troy. Father chose him to be the one to choose which goddess was the most beautiful because he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. A bit suspicious wouldn't you think?"

Hera actually thought about it. "You know, you just made a good point… That scoundrel probably did do something to cause such praise!"

Apollo sat forward, "Ah, so now you see what I'm thinking!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this doesn't disupoint. I wrote this for alleyf98 who suggested that I write more.<strong>

**Please send me some reviews!**

**Love you all,**

**~Massy~**


	3. Chapter 3: Oops

"Well if it isn't my favorite sister," said H**A**des who was relaxing with his son Neco watching dead men be torchered for there crimes that they did when they were alive.

"Phttt! Yeah right, Hades," Hera said coldly. She then turned to Neco with a warm smile on her face, "How is my favorite ne**P**hew doing today?"

Nec**O** opened his mouth to rep**L**y but his father beat him to it. "Just because she **L**ikes to pretend that we're all one big happy family, but don't believe that she really feels it. It's best to have a large happy family in another city."

Hera bard her teeth.

Hades smirked. "C**O**me, you didn't come down her to be a social butterfly. What do you need, sister."

"**I** want to speak with Paris of Troy," she told him.

Hades did a duble take. "What?" he a**S**ked.

"I want to speak with Paris of Troy," she repeted.

Hades **S**crached his head, "What in my name d**O** you want to speak with Paris for? He started the Trojan War remember? It wouldn't be fare to yell at him now for what he did a thousand years ago!"

"What do you know about fareness, Hades?" Hera snapped. "Any way, it's not about the Trojan War. It'**S** much more... of a personal matter."

"That's not suprising," said Hades not a**M**used.

Hera glared at him.

"Very well, I'll allow you to talk to him." With a flick of his rist, he and Neco were gone and in their place was P**A**ris of Troy who had a stund look on his face.

"Paris of Troy, did you nock up my husband?" Hera asked accusingly.

Paris sputtered, "What, my Lady? If corse not!"

Hera laughed evilly, "Of cou**R**se you didn't! Don't lie to me! I know you did!"

"But, my Lady," pleaded Paris,"what ever gave you that idea?"

"My son did! He started with the idea that Hephaestus was Athena's midwife and then he thought about Zuse, his father, being pregnant and then thought that you were the one to nock his father up because Zuse told you to choose the goddess who was the most beautiful (I'm still mad at you for choosing Aphrodite over me) because he clamed that you were the most beau**T**iful man on earth, so Apollo said it was very suspicuse that he should pick you. So we thought that you must have done something to win my husband's favor."

"But, my Lady, he was on top!" Paris covered his mouth with both hands once he realized what he said. He knew that if he wasn't already dead, Hera would have given him a slow death, but now that he was already dead... It my get messy.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: I personally am not a lesbian and am not bi. I'm just trying to keep it as close to the mythology as close as I can. So if your a gay hater I suggest you don't siber slap me because I'll siber slap you and get some of my friends to do it to.<strong>

**I wrote this for alleyf98 and MythGeek who suggested that I write more. I'm telling you alleyf98 and MythGeek are trying to milk my brain! I swere it! I think this might be the last of the brain-juice I have left. If any one else wants a go at trying to milk my brain, go for it, I'll just worn you now that this might be the last.**

**Isn't it funny how one thought or action leads to another which leads to another? It's like a domino affect.**

**Please send me some reviews!**

**Love you all,**

**~Massy~**


	4. Chapter 4: Punishment

_Why couldn't she just take away my voice like she did to Echo? _Paris thought as he hung in mid air. It felt like he was hanging from a rope that was tying his hands behind his back. Also it felt like he had a ten pound weight tyed to both ancles making it had for him to breath.

"I was hoping that you would denigh ever being with my husband, but I suppose that's out of the question," stated Hera.

"I'm... Sorry... My... Lady..." gasped Paris. He just hoped he didn't have to spened all eturnity inthis way.

"Don't speak, you'll kill yourself from lack of oxygen if you do. Do you know about Echo? She was very nice and very talk ative or as I thought untill I found out that she was covering up my husband's afferes by doing so... I suppose she did it for your affer with him too, hmm? Well you don't have to answer that... You probably wonder why I smile when I talk about Echo, don't you? It's because I'm glad I was able to see past her niceness and talkativeness and be able to put a just punishment on her. And before you say... or think, rather, it _was_ just. Oh! Speaking of 'just' I just had the splinded laugh the other day! I was listening in on a conversation that a family was having, a father, a mother and two girls who were 5 years seperated. The father was asking the girls some stuff (I don't remember what he was asking (immagon that! Me forgetting! HA!)), and the youngest girl said, "Nah, your _just_ dad." The mother and father were like, "What? Did you just say _just_ 'dad?'" I guess the older girl was protectove of her younger sister because she pipped up saying, "No! Not _just _dad! It's _Just _dad! You know, like King Edmund in the _Chronicals of Narnia_? That's what she ment! Just dad like the Just king!" By the way, have you ever heard of the _Chronicals of Narnia_? No, never mind, don't tell me, you'll just kill yourself. Any way, the mother and father were like, "Wow! That's so diffrent that I can't fathom it! How ever in the world did you come up with that?" Any way, I thought it was a good laugh."

"Hera!"

Hera sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm here, Zuse."

Suddanly she frooze. _Zuse is coming! I must hide his lover!_

Hera waved her had and Paris dissupeared in to the darkness.

Suddanly and Iris message came up in front of Hera, revealling Zuse.

"Hera, come back home now and make me a sandwich!"

Hera sighed, "Yes, my darling husband."

"And wipe that gilty exprestion of your face."

Hera did as she was told.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: I personally am not a lesbian and am not bi. I'm just trying to keep it as close to the mythology as close as I can. So if your a gay hater I suggest you don't cyber slap me because I'll cyber slap you and get some of my friends to do it to.<strong>

**Got a little writers block at the end there. Sorry about that...**

**I wrote this for alleyf98 and CrazyDyslexicNerd because I haven't quite got a good ending I guess they think I don't any way.**

**I had no ideah what to do for torcher so I just made it up as I went along.**

**The story about the father, mother and two daughters was real. It was my parents one of my little sisters and me.**

**Please send me some reviews!**

**Love you all,**

**~Massy~**


	5. Chapter 5: Sandwich?

Apollo walked in to the palace kitchen at the end of the day, merrily whistling a tune and swinging his keys around his finger. He stopped when he saw his mom making sandwiches. He could only guess who for.

"Mom, I thought you promised to never make dad a sandwich again."

"I did. But mommy's trying to not get suspicious because she doesn't want your father to question her," she told him.

"Mom, it's so not cool that you talk about yourself in third person. What do you not want him to question you about?" he asked, fixing himself a sandwich.

"Well, 'pollo dear, I went down to the Underworld today..."

"Oh you didn't."

"What? It was your idea!"

"But I was just messing around! You shouldn't have gone down there. You're just creating more work for yourself now, you need to stay on your toes that dad doesn't find out about what you did today, because I predict heart ach if he does."

"You predict heart break if who does what?"

Hera and Apollo both jump at the lightning god's voice.

Apollo and Hera turn around slowly. "Someone finds something out," said Hera quietly.

"And who find's what out?" Zues asked.

Both mother and son were quiet.

"Well?" asked Zues, tapping his foot.

Apollo thought of a plan.

"Well, what?" asked Apollo quickly.

"Well who finds what out?" said Zues impatiently.

"What in Hades are you talking about?" he asked.

"You said, 'because I predict heart ach if he does' and your mother said, 'someone finds something out'. I want to know who will find whatever out to cause a heartache!"

"What? You must be delusional! I swear I don't remember eather of us saying that." said Apollo.

Zues looke like he could blow at any moment. Thankfully, for Apollo at least, Hera finnished up the sandwiches that she was making.

"Here, Honey, have a sandwich."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: I personally am not a lesbian and am not bi. I'm just trying to keep it as close to the mythology as close as I can. So if your a gay hater I suggest you don't cyber slap me because I'll cyber slap you and get some of my friends to do it to.<strong>

**I wrote this for MythGeek, allyf98 and CrazyDyslext.**

**And no about the last chapter. Dead men can't die. I was just trying to make it seem like he was dieing because he felt like he was dieing again.**

**I'd appritiate it if you if you notice bad spelling or anything like that reveiw and tell me what the word was so I can go back and corect it, because spelling is NOT my strong suit. I probably got that spelled wrong too.**

**Also my birthday is next week so if you guys want to make me happy, just write me a review or a pm or even a fic. Also I'd like to know when your guys' birthdays are so I know when I should eather update or start writing a fic/gift for you guys.**

**Please send me some reviews!**

**Love you all,**

**~Massy~**

**P.S. I'd really apritiate it if some of you R&Red my story 'Camp Powers'. My friend and I don't know where to go with it so we need some audiance particapation.**


End file.
